1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improving the performance of secure communications between network-coupled devices, such as computers. In particular, to improving performance of secure communications using the Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) protocol between a client and a server communicating across an open source, global communications network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial and consumer networking applications require secure communications over a network. In particular, on the Internet, electronic commerce must be performed in a secure communications environment. Currently, the default standard for secure communications between a Web client and a Web server is the Secure Sockets Layer protocol or SSL, developed by Netscape Communications Corporation, Mountain View, Calif.
Virtually all online purchases and browser-based monetary transactions that occur on the Internet are secured by SSL. However, SSL is not just limited to securing e-commerce. Financial institutions implement SSL to secure the transmission of PIN numbers and other confidential account information. Insurance companies implement SSL to secure transmission of confidential policy information. Organizations who have established Business-to-Business (B2B) extranets implement SSL to secure transactions between the company and its partners, suppliers, and customers. Private organizations implement SSL in their intranets to confidentially transfer information to and from employees.
The process of SSL encryption and decryption is computationally intensive on the server and the client communicating via SSL. For the client, typically performing only one SSL communication session, this intensity is not a problem. However, for the server performing multiple sessions, SSL CPU overhead can be a significant problem. Many security-sensitive Web sites that have implemented SSL experience bottlenecks created by the managing and processing of SSL sessions. The end-result is that SSL degrades Web server performance considerably and Web transactions are slowed to a crawl.
In general, SSL is comprised of two protocols: the SSL Handshake protocol and the SSL Record protocol. An SSL transaction consists of two distinct parts: the key exchange, and the bulk data transfer. The SSL Handshake Protocol handles key exchange and the SSL Record Protocol handles the bulk data transfer. The key exchange begins with an exchange of messages called the SSL handshake. During the handshake, the server authenticates itself to the client using public-key encryption techniques. Then, the client and the server create a set of symmetric keys that they use during that session to encrypt and decrypt data and to detect if someone has tampered with the data. The SSL handshake also allows the client to authenticate itself to the server (as would be required for an on-line banking operation, for example).
Besides authenticating the server to the client, the SSL Handshake Protocol: allows the client and server to negotiate the cipher suite to be used; allows the client and the server to generate symmetric session keys; and establishes the encrypted SSL connection. Once the key exchange is complete, the client and the server use this session key to encrypt all communication between them. They perform this encryption with a symmetric key encryption algorithm, such as RC4 or DES. This is the function of the SSL Record Protocol.
Generally, the request for an SSL session comes from the client browser to the Web server. The Web server then sends the browser its digital certificate. The certificate contains information about the server, including the server's public key. Once the browser has the server's certificate, the browser verifies that certificate is valid and that a certificate authority listed in the client's list of trusted certificate authorities issued it. The browser also checks the certificates expiration date and the Web server domain name. Once a browser has determined that the server certificate is valid, the browser then generates a 48-byte master secret. This master secret is encrypted using server's public key, and is then sent to the Web server. Upon receiving the master secret from the browser, the Web server then decrypts this master secret using the server's private key. Now that both the browser and the Web server have the same master secret, they use this master secret to create keys for the encryption and MAC algorithms used in the bulk-data process of SSL. Since both participants used the same master key, they now have the same encryption and MAC key, and use the SSL encryption and authentication algorithms to create an encrypted tunnel through which data may pass securely.
An SSL session may include multiple secure connections; in addition, parties may have multiple simultaneous sessions. The session state includes the following elements: a session identifier (an arbitrary byte sequence chosen by the server to identify an active or resumable session state); a peer certificate (an X509.v3[X509] certificate of the peer); a compression method; a cipher spec (the bulk data encryption algorithm (such as null, DES, etc.) and a MAC algorithm (such as MD5 or SHA)); a muster secret (a 48-byte secret shared between the client and server); an “is resumable” flag (indicating whether the session can be used to initiate new connections). The connection state includes the following elements: server and client random byte sequences that are chosen by the server end client for each connection; server write MAC secret used in MAC operations on data written by the server; client write MAC secret used in MAC operations on data written by the client; a server write key; a client write key; initialization vectors maintained for each key and initialized by the SSL handshake protocol; and sequence numbers maintained by each party for transmitted and received messages to each connection. When a party sends or receives a change cipher spec message, the appropriate sequence number is set to zero.
When a number of Web clients are connecting to a particular Web site having a number of servers, each server will be required to handle a number of clients in the secure transaction environment. As a result, the processing overhead that is required by each server to perform to the secure sockets layer encryption and decryption is very high. If this were the only solution to providing secure communications protocols between the client and server, each transactional Web site would be required to provide a large number of servers to handle to the expected traffic.
Accordingly, a solution has been developed to provide an acceleration device as a built-in expansion card in the server or as a separate stand-alone device on the network. The accelerator provides SSL encryption and offloads the processing task of encryption and decryption for the client using SSL from the server. A general representation of this solution is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a Web client 100 coupled to the Internet 50 that may be coupled via a router 75 to an SSL accelerator device 250. The SSL accelerator device 250 is coupled to a plurality of Web servers 300. Generally, a secure SSL session with encrypted traffic is first established between SSL accelerator 120 and the Web client. Communication between the SSL accelerator 250 and the Web servers 300 occurs as clear text traffic. Hence, a secure network must connect the Web servers 300 and the SSL accelerator 250.
Commercial SSL acceleration devices include Rainbow's CryptoSwiftâ eCommerce accelerator and F5's BIG IP e-Commerce Controller. Typically, commercially available SSL acceleration devices operate as shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B. In FIG. 2A, the SSL accelerator is coupled between the Web client 100 and the Web server 300. Communication between the SSL accelerator and the Web client occurs through a secure TCP protocol such as HTTPS. Communication between the SSL accelerator and the Web server occurs through clear HTTP/TCP protocol.
FIG. 2B illustrates how SSL functions in the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) Reference Model and in typical accelerators. The web client transmits data to the accelerator 250 in an encrypted form to the secure port 443 of the accelerator. In the client, the application layer protocol hands unencrypted data to the session layer; SSL encrypts the data and hands it down through the layers to the network IP layer, and on to the physical layers (now shown). Normally, a server will receive the encrypted data and when the server receives the data at the other end, it passes it up through the layers to the session layer where SSL decrypts it and hands it off to the application layer (HTTP). The same happens in the typical SSL accelerator within the accelerator, where the data is handed to the application layer, processed, then returned down the stack from the HTTP layer to the IP layer for transmission to port 80 (in the clear) on the server coupled to the SSL accelerator. Once at the server, the data returns up the stack for processing in the application layer. Since the client and the SSL device have gone through the key negotiation handshake, the symmetric key used by SSL is the same at both ends.
In essence, the HTTP packet must travel through the TCP stack four times, creating a latency and CPU overhead and requiring full TCP stack support in the accelerator. This also requires a great deal of random access memory, usually around 8–10 kB per TCP session, for retransmission support. This type of architecture also has scalability and fault tolerance problems because all of the TCP and SSL state databases are concentrated on one SSL accelerator device.
The device of the present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a packet based decryption mechanism and intercepting secure packets between a Internet coupled Web server and Internet coupled Web client.